Controllers are used in motor vehicles for drive apparatuses for instance, as are known for instance from DE 198 39 333 C1 in order to adjust windows, seats or wipers or other actuators in a positionally-accurate fashion.
DE 42 21 137 A1 describes such a controller with a two piece housing for instance, in which the electrical connection takes place by means of angled contact elements of a plug connector consisting of several parts. The contact elements of the plug connector are embedded in a plug body, which is held in the passage of the housing by means of a locking connection. The plug body functions on the one hand as a support or bracket for the contact elements and on the other hand receives the vibrational forces transmitted by way of the connected cable during operation of the motor vehicle, so that these forces are only transmitted to the electrical connection between the printed circuit board and plug contact in attenuated form.
Motor vehicle controllers are also known, in which the plug connector is inserted into a housing recess as a separate component and the plug body is screwed or riveted to the printed circuit board.
One significant disadvantage of these known connecting constructions is that they always consist of several parts, thereby rendering the production, storage and assembly complicated. A plug apparatus as a separate supply component is expensive. If the seal of the housing is only embodied to be splash water- and/or dust-tight, the many sealing points are unfavorable.